


Как же я без тебя

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Как же я без тебя

За две тысячи лет наши с тобой корабли заплутали   
в обмелевших безбережных моих океанах   
А теперь, ветром по волосам, беззаботно и прямо,   
ты спрашиваешь меня.   
Стоя на берегу я не знаю куда идти -   
Потеряшка с дырками на коленях,   
с дырками на локтях, с дырами на душе...   
Я не знаю куда идти,   
И бегу напрямик -   
по колено в траве, по колено в росе.   
Я успела забыть - как же я без тебя.   
Ветер по волосам со своим вечным и тихим   
"Здравствуй. Помнишь меня?"   
Ну конечно же помню, как же я без тебя...


End file.
